Parentage: The Sansevieria variety ‘SUPSAN1606’ originated as a seedling selection from the controlled pollination of the proprietary seed parent, Sansevieria hybrid ‘MXJM1061’ (not patented), with the proprietary pollen parent, Sansevieria hybrid ‘MXJF1061’ (not patented). Both parents were developed by, and are owned by, the inventor and were never commercially released. Said crossing was conducted by the inventor in a small, netted greenhouse in Chonburi, Thailand in December of 2009. Seeds from said cross were harvested, then germinated, and the resulting seedlings were grown to a mature size in order to evaluate for a desirable combination of commercial characteristics. In April of 2012, one candidate plant was observed to exhibit a unique growth habit and leaf coloration. After confirmation of the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed, the inventor selected the new Sansevieria cultivar, ‘SUPSAN1606’, for commercial introduction.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘SUPSAN1606’ by way of harvesting vegetative ground shoots was first initiated in April of 2012 at Chonburi, Thailand. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation of vegetative ground shoots, five generations have been reproduced which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.